Slayer's Tasks
As of the Fishing Update, also known as the 1.10 Update, a new NPC appears in the Frontier and it is known as the Slayer. The Slayer can be found in Topple Town, in the shopping district with a sign of the Grateful Frog's head. Players can interact with the Slayer in order to complete numerous tasks and objectives that they can do while they are venturing through the Frontier. The task's cards are colored based off on the targeted item. For example, if the player must search for an Overgrown Divider, the task's card will be colored blue to indicate that it is part of the Fish section of the Itempedia. Here is the list of colors used for the cards: * Green = Harvestable * Red = Monster Drops * Yellow = Feathers * Blue = Fishes Each task has different objectives, rewards, and difficulty. Some tasks can reward gold, other can reward items. There are four difficulties in total. Easy, Intermediate, Hard, and Expert. * Easy tasks are tasks that everyone has access to. In general, these tasks are usually easy to complete by most parts of the community. * Intermediate tasks are tasks that are unlocked after the players completed 3 tasks. They are slightly difficult than Easy tasks but should be completed in a short period of time by some parts of the community. * Hard tasks are tasks that are unlocked after the players completed 8 tasks. Hard tasks are not easy to complete, providing difficulty to complete it. * Expert tasks are tasks that are unlocked after the players completed 15 tasks. Expert tasks are typically harder to complete and can be time-consuming. Tasks are typically categorized into two main categories that are mentioned in-game: Collecting and Hunting Tasks. Collecting Tasks are tasks that relate to the harvestable and fishes of the Frontier, while Hunting Tasks are tasks that relate to the monster drops and feathers of the Frontier. Notes All tasks can be given to you, no matter which tier of tasks you are currently at. This means even if you unlock expert tier you will still be given beginner/intermediate/Advanced tasks at times. Keep in mind that some tasks can appear in more than one difficulty, but will be categorized under its main category based off on the targeted item and the amount of gold/item that is being rewarded. For example, the Algae Worm's task card will only appear in the Easy Tasks, despite being seen as a possible task in the Intermediate Tasks and so forth. These are the list of tasks, their objectives, and their rewards: List of Tasks Easy Tasks These are the list of tasks that are considered to be easy/beginner tasks. These tasks are typically items that fall under the common and uncommon items but can be expanded upon into rarer tiers. The amount of gold rewarded for these tasks usually range from 5,000 gold to anything less than 20,000 gold. Intermediate Tasks These are the list of tasks that are considered to be intermediate tasks. These tasks are typically items that fall under the rare items but can be expanded upon into any other tiers. The amount of gold rewarded for these tasks usually range from at least 18,000 gold to 50,000 gold. Hard/Advanced Tasks These are the list of tasks that are considered to be hard or advanced tasks. These tasks are typically items that fall under the epic items but can be expanded upon into any other tiers. The amount of gold rewarded for these tasks usually range from anything above 50,000 gold, but less than 200,000 gold. Expert Tasks These are the list of tasks that are considered to be expert tasks. These tasks are typically items that fall under the epic items but can be expanded upon into any other tiers. The amount of gold rewarded for these tasks usually range from 200,000 gold and above. Rewards can also be other rare items that players can collect, like the Collector's Cap and the Deep Sea Treasure Chest. Note: To suggest or assist this article, comment on the article by listing the objective, task, difficulty, and its rewards. Category:1.10 (Fishing) Update Category:Quests